


Endless Night

by stacy_l



Series: Mada's Cursed [6]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Captivity, Dark, Disturbing Themes, Gen, Mental Disintegration, Mental Instability, Vignette, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3671073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacy_l/pseuds/stacy_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The darkness can be terrifying…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endless Night

**Author's Note:**

> This story serves as a response to Prompt 074: Darkness from the 50_darkfics LiveJournal challenge community.
> 
> This story was originally completed in October 2006.

The darkness can be terrifying. Long hours of nothing but endless blackness pierced, broken only by the horrified screams of thousands of others. Only to be disturbed by those who appear as if by magic with the sole purpose of beating and abusing you, tormenting you and helping Mada push his cursed over the edge into madness.

Have you ever tasted madness? Drawn so close, so inevitably close, skirting on the very edge of despair, as if on the edge of a knife balancing, trying desperately to cling to that razor's edge, knowing that to slip will push you, send you plummeting into a bottomless pit of nothingness? Some call us lost souls, Mada's Cursed. Most of us are but some, some still resist, some still fight and challenge Mada's rule. Those who don't become nameless, those of us who do become his favored, those he takes great pleasure in taunting...

I am among his favored. I'm visited daily to be tortured, abused and tormented. To be a favored of Mada's has few benefits. It's true you don't become so lost you forget your name, and you don't slide rapidly into the madness he pushes you towards. Instead you skirt the very edge of it. You dangle by a tiny thread forever waiting for the inevitable slice that will send you plummeting into oblivion. You are forever pushed to the edge, pushed hard to the brink, forever dancing on the edge of a knife and when you finely surrender, finally give in to despair and cease to resist then, then you become a demon like him and Mada rejoices for those kinds of victories taste sweetest to him: fallen angels. Fallen angels who lose their ways, lose their identity and lose their light surrendering their very souls to the demon monster god, and once you surrender all then you truly become one among the lost...

**Author's Note:**

> Final Installment: "Fallen Angels"


End file.
